emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8471 (9th May 2019)
Plot Moira promises Victoria that she's safe now and Lee won't hurt her again. Ellis can't believe Billy didn't even wait for the ambulance before he left him. Billy states he only ran off at the last minute and apologises but it's not good enough for a disgusted Ellis. Leyla is stunned to learn from Jacob that Maya is still alive. Tracy realises this is why Leyla didn't want to go to the police. Moira inquires if Victoria saved her clothes for evidence. Victoria didn't; she threw away her clothes, her bedding and anything Lee touched. Moira next asks Victoria if she's been to see a doctor. Victoria hasn't. Victoria admits this is the first time she said what happened out loud. Moira encourages Victoria to tell Diane and Robert so they can support her too but Victoria is adamant that she doesn't want anyone else to know. Rhona explains to Pete that kissing Nate was a drunken mistake. She begs Pete to understand but instead he walks away. Moira assures Victoria she doesn't need to tell anyone in the family about her assault but she does need to talk to the police. Victoria refuses as she kissed Lee and even let him come into her house. She knows Lee raped her but she also knows how it looks. Billy tells Ellis he hated leaving him, but if he was caught carrying a knife whilst on probation, he'd end up back in prison. Moira reminds Victoria that just because she invited Lee into the house, doesn't mean she wanted to have sex with him. Victoria informs Moira she only told her about the assault as she needed to tell someone. Moira is glad Victoria confided in her but Victoria regrets it as Moira is pressuring her now. Moira promises to back off. She heads into the kitchen to make a cup of tea then nips out to get milk. Jacob tries to leave Tug Ghyll but Leyla and Tracy block the door. Jacob is furious that Leyla, Tracy and Priya kidnapped Maya and questioned her like a criminal. Tracy states Maya is a criminal. When Jacob attempts to leave again, Leyla grabs his bag to prevent him from leaving which results in a passport and a large quantity of cash falling to the floor. Leyla questions what Jacob needs they money for. Jacob reveals he and Maya are getting as far away as they can and he demands the money back. When Leyla refuses, Jacob gets in her face and declares he couldn't care if he never sees her again then storms out. Moira returns to Keepers Cottage without milk. Victoria can see she's been crying. Moira tells Victoria she's sad for her and angry. Victoria is also angry as she believes all of this could've been avoided if she left the club with Amy. She brings up Adam going on the run and blames Moira for this happening to her. David spots Jacob in Main Street and assumes he's returned from Portugal because he's heard about Eric although Tracy and Priya reveal Jacob never went to Portugal. Victoria wants Moira to go away but Moira refuses to leave her in this state. When Moira tenderly touches Victoria's face and assures her it's all right, Victoria breaks down in her arms. Pete finds Nate in the café and gives him back his job. Billy hates that he hasn't been able live up to Jessie's standards and tells Ellis that whatever he thinks of him doesn't touch on how ashamed he is of himself. He orders Ellis to call the police and promises to tell them everything. At that moment, Jessie and Marlon return home. Jessie realises something is going on and demands her sons start talking. Jacob admits to David that he's leaving to be with Maya. When what Jacob is saying hits David, he is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast None. Locations *Keepers Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Unknown road *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes